


Do You Like Me?

by wrorus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks, Kise is a stupid dweeb, M/M, Oneshot, bully Kise ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrorus/pseuds/wrorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise asks about Kuroko's feelings towards him on paper. Needless to say, cheating backfires. kikuro, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Bullying Kise is fun. (^3^)

* * *

Being in the same class with the basketball team's phantom had its perks, especially when you have a crush on him. You could see him every day (if you spotted him), eat lunch with him (before he disappears), talk to him (when his low presence actually becomes normal, which is never), replace someone's class duty together (only enjoyable if you noticed he was there) and etcetera, other shoujo manga-like scenarios you could think of.

For Kise, it was a terribly one-sided puppy, almost borderline obsessive/creepy crush, but the blond was pig-headed on this particular subject... That is to say, he wouldn't give up no matter how many times his public displays of affection were rejected, his declarations were shot down and ignored most of the time. So, Kise decided to write a note that contained an important question ("do you like me?" that sort of thing) and toss it to Kuroko, obviously for him to answer. With this, Kise would have an insight on Kuroko's feelings towards him. The blond also changed from the traditional "yes" and "no" answers into something different (three options, to be exact) to give himself a little advantage.

He would triumph!

His beloved Kurokoccho would have to choose one of them and even if it wasn't the best, it would still be good enough to satisfy him.

( _Kise Ryouta, you are a freakin' genius_ , the narcissist mentally complimented himself.)

Seeing that the teacher was out of class, he took 5 minutes to find Kuroko amongst their classmates. Once he did, Kise crosses his fingers, hoping for the best and threw the paper ball onto Kuroko's desk accurately.

( _Huh, being on the baseball team did come in handy_ , thought Kise with a grin.)

Meanwhile, Kuroko took a moment to register a crumpled paper ball on his table and pondered on two choices; 1) it was just trash, so he would dispose of it later, 2) open it to see if it was a note (unlikely as it was, since no one in class noticed him, so why would he receive a note from one of them?). Curiosity overruled the first choice, so he opened it to see what it was.

 **To: Kurokocchi** ᇂ _ ᇂ

**Do you like me?**   
**[ ] Yes**   
**[ ] Super Yes**   
**[ ] Absolutely  
**

***PS: Kurokocchi, please toss it back to me when you're done!** （*´▽｀*） **  
**

 **\- Kise** ✿°˖✧ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ*✲ﾟ* ** **  
****

He immediately regretted it. Kuroko wasn't sure if it was a new tactic to scare him (what if Kise found out that Kuroko's phobia was romantic human relationships?), a bully tactic (though this was completely unheard of) or if it was a joke. The two others seemed impossible, so it left the last one. It was obvious it was a joke (he would know even if his humorlessness was equal to that of a brick), so he decided to repay the favor by bullying his teammate.

Kuroko edited the answer and crossed it to signify which he chose. Then, folding the paper nicely into a square, he looked back to Kise, who was sitting behind him and had (figurative) stars in his eyes when the taller boy noticed Kuroko staring back, and flung it like a boomerang.

The skills and reflexes of an accomplished athlete allowed Kise to catch the paper that shot towards him like a 20 mach meteor. The excitement bubbled inside of him as he carefully peeled the sides to open the paper.

Three seconds later, when the teacher returned, someone sneezed and birds started chirping in synchronization, Kise felt like crying.

 **[X] Absolutely** _not_

 ***PS: Kurokocchi, please toss it back to me when you're done!** （*´▽｀*） **  
**

 **\- Kise** ✿°˖✧ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ*✲ﾟ* ** **  
****

_PPS: Don't use disgusting emoticons and please die._

_\- Kuroko_


End file.
